


Verdad

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: meme de tropes [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Ives le arrastra a la fiesta, se pone su máscara de Tim Drake y sonríe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdad

**Author's Note:**

> Para la trope truth or dare.
> 
> He hecho un poco de trampa.
> 
> Un poquito.

A veces a Tim se le olvida sentirse cómodo. El trabajo tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, y no sabe dónde archiva el pasar de una piel a otra, igual que comienza a olvidar lo que es ser. Simplemente _ser_. Timothy Drake. Los amigos, las relaciones, las clases y las fiestas. Son cosas en las que cada vez encaja menos, en las que tiene que ponerse la máscara para que no se note lo que hay detrás. 

Así que cuando Ives le arrastra a la fiesta, se pone su máscara de Tim Drake y sonríe. El sitio no está abarrotado. Hudson le pasa el brazo por encima del hombro, como un empujón. El alcohol aumenta su torpeza y Tim podría aguantar su peso con facilidad, pero en ese momento tan sólo es un crío que lleva camisetas que le quedan grandes. 

—Verdad o reto. 

Se acerca el vaso a los labios y arruga la nariz. Ives tiene perseguir un hamster alrededor de la casa, vestido sólo con una toalla. No es una visión bonita. Bebe despacio. Quiere dormir durante una semana, Dick aún se está recuperando, y él-

Bebe más rápido, porque aún le arden los músculos y está lleno de magulladuras bajo la ropa, incluso después de tantos días.

—Verdad o reto. 

Y le toca a él.

Sonríe con una facilidad ensayada. 

—Verdad, claro —y la gente abuchea, pero Tim no está dispuesto a que se vean las heridas. La gente aún le trata como si fuera de cristal después de lo de su padre. 

La chica es pelirroja y tiene el pelo corto, Tim no la conoce, pero Ives sí. Se ríen y él le susurra algo al oído, se miran con cara de circunstancias. Intenta que no le preocupe. Intenta mirar el fondo del vaso y recordar que está allí, que hay gente a su alrededor. 

—Vamos, un secreto que no hayas dicho nunca en voz alta. 

Tim sonríe. Ha perdido la cuenta de esos. Los pequeños y los no tan pequeños. Ives le observa expectante, y es como si escuchase la voz de Bruce retumbando en sus oídos, cuando se unió a los Titanes. _Amigos_. ¿Es eso lo que tiene? Y sabe que es la bebida y el cansancio, porque parte de él aún nota la suciedad bajo las uñas, parte de él aún se aferra a la camiseta de Kon, tendido en el suelo. 

—Creo que Alien está sobrevalorada —mantiene la mirada de Ives. 

Kon no se movía, Bruce tuvo que arrancarle de allí. 

Aún nota la suciedad y la sangre, le quema la garganta y el pecho. 

—Oh, maldito traidor —Ives tiene el cuello rojo.   
—Ey, se supone que no puedo mentir —se encoge de hombros. 

Nunca se lo dijo, claro. 

Hay muchas cosas que Tim no ha dicho. Ahora la mayoría son irrelevantes. Levanta el vaso para brindar en el aire y sonríe amplio, se lo acaba de un trago. No está seguro de quién es en ese momento, no está seguro de que no esté fingiendo siempre, cada vez que es Tim Drake. 

Se excusa rápido de la fiesta. 

Dick está hecho un ovillo en el sofá, uno muy vapuleado, y Alfred tiene té listo. Le mira como si comprendiera, y a Tim se le caen todas las defensas al suelo, es imposible que Alfred no las oiga. Se quita la chaqueta y aleja las zapatillas de una patada, se sienta encogido junto a las piernas de Dick. 

Alfred le tiende una manta y una taza de té que Tim acepta con manos trémulas y la voz ahogada. Permanecen demasiado tiempo en silencio, Alfred tiene un crucigrama en el regazo y él simplemente deja que su mirada vague por el salón. Piensa que tenía que haber estado allí, y piensa en todo lo que no ha dicho, hasta que la figura del sofá se mueve a su lado. A Dick se le acumula todo el pelo a un lado del rostro, la marca de los cojines le dibuja pautas a lo largo de la piel. “Timmy,” con la voz ronca, se incorpora y Tim agradece la sensación que invade de golpe su espacio personal, “pensé que estabas fuera”, le revuelve el pelo como siempre.

Tim asiente. Se apoya completamente tenso contra su hombro, sin saber cómo estar cómodo, o como olvidarse, dejar de ser él. Suele ser tan bueno en eso, no sabe por qué no funciona. Dick se recoloca en el sofá, le pasa un brazo por detrás de la espalda, todas sus articulaciones parecen moverse con pereza, y aún así lo hace parece fácil. 

Cierra los ojos, y espera a que se pase.


End file.
